runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel/Archive3
Archived 19:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Add yourself to MediaWiki:Community-corner. 01:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Would you mind adding your feedback to Forum:Use of AWBs on this wiki? 21:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Message http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Quest is just one of the many pages. Also, you'll have to forgive me if I have more respect for Zerouh than yourself, no offense.Red Dog31 01:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Look, to be honest, I don't even think you deserve to be an admin. You're just lucky that Soldier always wants to find the good in people until they corrupt themselves to the point where even he can't deal with them (like Revolt). As for Zerouh and Soldier, everyone has a personal life, so I'd just let them get back on track on their own. I can't really tell Zerouh anything myself.Red Dog31 10:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you don't know how many things were wrong with your posts. For starters, AOS Wannabe is a sockpuppet of King. It's quite obvious. However, since he's not causing any problems, no one gives a crap. Secondly, all those reasons you listed why you were chosen over me were complete *JAGEX censor*. You only got it because you asked before me, plus the whole Soldier thing I said earlier. Face it, you're me....just luckier. Even Zerouh agrees with this (though not openly).Red Dog31 23:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice this conversation, and I'm sorry to inform you that I have only seen King three times on RuneScape in the last 2-3 months, so I am unaware of how these assumptions are being formulated. Anyways, on a different note, can you comment on the forum link I posted on both of your talk pages. = P 00:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Red, you couldn't write code like Excel if you had help. Besides, you made how many RfAs? Wannabe has 100 more edits than you and 200 less talk edits. I'm sure you can do the math for the number of beneficial edits. 00:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you think we are all puppets in an evil sceme by king? But guys lets not go starting a war on the wiki. 02:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You know how much I like wars. :( 18:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Art of Skilling clan page Could you block 67.60.8.44 for 1-3 days, and protect the Art of Skilling page for a day? Thanks. 00:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thx Wow, thanks for the new signature template. That was really nice of you. Also, thanks for archiving my talk page and creating an archive box. Perhaps you really have changed Excel. Though I won't further comment on who would be better suited for an Administrative Position, I will say that I am sorry for our past conflicts and hope that you and I can look forward to a brighter future.Red Dog31 01:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do I insert the new template? Thanks!Red Dog31 01:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Skin Seems like hilited usernames don't work with the new wiki skin here, but it does work on RS wiki and we have the same css code. I'm a little confused about wiki now. = ( 02:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I think we need to move MediaWiki:common.css/hilite to "MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite." 18:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Support as per above. 19:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Having multiple css pages messes things up even more, you should have moved the old page. 20:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :** Just try it. 20:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :*** Yeah, I noticed. The new skin is really weird. = ( 20:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :**** Can you remove the from the top of your signature, it's kinda bugging me. = ( 20:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You need to change the @import tag on MediaWiki:Common.css from Common.css/hilite to Wikia.css/hilite. 21:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Info Are we talking about AoS Wannabe? Cause I thought you guys were friends. If not him, then who are you referring to. I understand you're only trying to help me, but honestly I'm confused right now about who we're talking about. 00:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man; same to you. I'm 100% sure, however, that you mean Zerouh when you say information from others. 02:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW, it seems you're the only one of the 3 Musketeers who really has changed xD 02:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well they're obviously the most influential lol. Anyway, I'm glad that you finally left King. I just hope that your friend can see the same way as you. 02:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Random logout It's quite fine, I'm dungeoneering right now with my dunge party, I'll catch up with you online later. = ) 02:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *I think I'm maxed out on assist, I'll assist you if you can wait a while, otherwise you can always use "assist clan" for immediate results. Sorry. = ( 17:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) **I can try and assist you, meet me on world 114. 18:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Sorry, I left you hanging, just woke up. Do you still need the assist? 01:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ****Okay, tell me when you need it. 01:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Protect this Can you protect this page? Thanks. 23:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : About the link above, I meant to ask you to protect the project page rather than the discussion. Sorry. = ( 02:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, I didn't format that page right, change it to: Users Humans Bots *AoSBot :: ԓ 19:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Can you add AoSBot to the hilite list? Thanks. 23:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: Updating the hilite list first of all, and then fully protecting the AWB check page project page, not discussion. Thanks. 00:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite. 00:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oh, also, could you delete the RSW bots from the hilite list as well? Hope you feel better soon! 00:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah delete: ahref="/wiki/User:AmauriceBot", ahref="/wiki/User:AzBot", ahref="/wiki/User:ButterBot", ahref="/wiki/User:FluffyBunnyBot", ahref="/wiki/User:GEBot", ahref="/wiki/User:Nq2h_Bot", ahref="/wiki/User:PointyBot", ahref="/wiki/User:QBot", ahref="/wiki/User:SmackBot", ahref="/wiki/User:TehKittyBot", ahref="/wiki/User:TLULbot", ahref="/wiki/User:WikiaBot" from the hilite list because they are not enabled as bots on this Wiki. 00:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, the wait is not a problem, I just hope you feel better soon. 00:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, AoSBot has been doing great, it categorized every template that wasn't fully protected and it cleaned up multiple pages. = ) 00:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: I would be happy to. = ) 01:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Another troublemaker Could you please block and temporarily protect Clan:Art of Skilling? 19:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:AoSBot Sure thing, but I won't be able to add it to all pages since some are fully protected. 21:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a note, but your user page is messed. 21:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's good now. 23:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : According to Wiki staff, CSS and JS are being removed with the introduction of Oasis, this is why the hilite will not work unless we contact wiki staff. 01:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I switched back to Monaco, I can't edit some pages with Oasis. 01:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I had to revert back to Monaco to edit Union talk:Zerouhs Triumvirate/Constitution, and I can't use history on some user/user talk pages. All in all, I'm unhappy about the switch. 01:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: I know that, when I use that toolbar it only gives the option "What links here" not the "History" tool. 01:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh well. 01:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi, Can i get you to delete the page Clan:Defeat Power as asked by the User:Fauzer. (You can see what he said on my talk page) and Secondly: can I get you to clean out the Speedy deletion candidates please. thanks (: 07:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature Change ﻿Hey man, I don't want to sound selfish or greedy or anything along those lines, but I was wondering if you could change my signature so that the writing (Red Dog31 part) is Red and the background is black. Only when you get time. Thanks! 13:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ﻿It's perfect man! Thanks a bunch! Send me the code and I'll input it right away. 01:45, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Disk of Returning Maybe if I had a Disk of Returning, I wouldn't have quit. No....just kidding. = P 03:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Badges Thanks for the back-up. Honestly, Soldier doesn't even do anything anymore. I don't get what his problem is. Anyway, like I told the person said above, I'm not sure how these badges work. However, here's one the creators of the Inception Wiki's user page (which uses the badges). http://inception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matias_arana_10 15:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Signature Your signature causes a lot of latency. = ( 17:18, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Highlite problems While looking through the broken redirects, I believe I found the root of our CSS problems for the highlite: our @import tag for MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite on the MediaWiki:Common.css doesn't work. My (temporary) fix for this is to recreate a page at MediaWiki:Common.css/Hilite, and add another @import tag for that, at least until we get the Wikia.css to work since we know that the Common.css works, at least for the old theme. My second solution would be to create a page at MediaWiki:Wikia.css, and copy all of the code from Common.css. It appears to work on the main wiki, so maybe it'll work here, too. Hope it helps =D 23:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Also, I'm pretty sure Stone is talking about the basic css not the hilite. 00:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : Yeah, we already have a hilite page, but I don't think it works correctly without the main page or import tags. If you'll take a look, the Common.css/Hilite isn't there anymore, which means it won't work at all for the old themes. 02:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :* = P 21:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes The userboxes are good the way they are now, if you want them to specifically fit your user page, you can paste the raw formatting onto your user page and make a template for your user page to reduce latency and in turn giving you userboxes with white backgrounds. = ) 00:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, if that sounded mean, it's the easiest solution. = ( 01:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with AoS 02:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: You're entitled to your opinion, but looking at it from a larger scale, changing the color of userboxes on your user page is less drastic then changing the userboxes that are used by many users. This problem seems to only affect your access but if you change the template itself it may affect upwards of 50 other users. = ( 22:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you feel so strongly about it then maybe we should create a forum and ask what other users in the community think about it. 21:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) The following is an userbox with the white background implemented: 21:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *Lol. 02:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) *Welcome back. = ) 20:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) King He was banned? I thought he quit. 21:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) *So he was banned or no? 21:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) **Oh okay. = ) 00:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) At 4-2 I'm going to unlock king's account but rest assured I will watch him very closely. 16:10, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking Do not unblock King Aeraes, regardless of a "4-2" vote which is far to few many people not including myself or Soldier, you are undermining Soldier and my block above you. Please do not do it again. King Aeraes has been blocked indefinably for block evasion and disrupting this wiki. 16:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :*Vandalism is one of the least of his crimes. Ban evasion, disruption of the wiki community, notorious deception, and constant aggression are all of concern. Soldier has made his decision, as have I. After many chances and continued attempts, it is not acceptable. 17:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::*First, apparently you are unaware as to how IP addresses work, they change. Generally every time you restart your computer you will have a new IP address. It was Soldier's decision to block him originally, I am carrying it out. Let me point out that peace on this wiki has been superb since his blocking. You claim I have blocked him in a content dispute for my own advantage? Please describe this content dispute and the advantage I could get from blocking someone who was already blocked by Soldier. Do not, I repeat, undermine our decision or threaten insurrection on this wiki. I have been "inactive accept correction:except for my affairs"? I am afraid whatever you are getting at with that statement makes very little sense to me. 17:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::*I did not block Aeraes talk page. I am, regardless of my Administrator and Bureaucrat status, allowed to edit the pages I am responsible for and I can confirm I have assisted in numerous other pages. Since you seem to think that "if we cannot compromise we should leave it as it is" we should do as such. I am sick of this argument and I am afraid you do not have the jurisdiction to overrule Soldier's power on the matter. A simple vote, may I point out: on your own talk page, is what gave you your logic. However, the community, Soldier and myself set a precedent for that much earlier. I do not want to speak of bias because that would be a very ugly argument between us both but I would highly recommend we both go on as if this had never occurred. Do we understand? 17:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Block logs are NOT to be played with Block logs are an important part of this wiki, when wiki staff take some sort of action they look at a users background, the block logs are one of the key sources of information and if there is continual blocking and unblocking that cannot be settled by politely ''discussing about it with other users, then out wikis "beloved" admins could be no more. 18:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : Wiki Staff are not allowed to be involved in inner-wiki problems but if admins continue to abuse their power, and continue to torrent this wiki with un-needed discussion then I will revert to talking to Wiki Staff. 18:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Ending Argument I will be taking no more place in this argument but am leaving these restrictions: #Do not continue this argument so it does expand. You all may continue to speak of it but do not threaten the civility of this wiki. #Do not unblock or change any restrictions done in the past at the current time. #Do not continue to harass myself as I have other things to attend to and as I said, wish for no more part in this useless discussion. Thank you, 18:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah bro I'll get on. 21:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *I'm online if you wanted to talk. 22:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Aeraes I read the whole argument concerning his ban and I will say this: I don't know what made you want to unban Aeraes so bad, but he has told me multiple times in game that he does not wish to be a part of this Wiki and has joined the RS Forums as "people actually read them". Also, I should add this- You're honestly starting to look like Revolt; being a good little boy in the beginning, and then turning into something else. As a friend, let me say this: Don't start anymore large-scale arguments. What happened in the past happened. Just leave it. Look to the future mate. 02:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, King doesn't give a *JAGEX CENSOR* about the Wiki anymore. I should also note that you can't blame Zerouh solely for King's banning. It was Soldier's decision (who at the time was the only B'crat) to block him indefinitely. So honestly, if you have a problem with that, talk to Soldier. As for Zerouh's B'crat usage, can you honestly blame him? What else should he be doing? Creating templates? He's already done that. Banning vandalizers? He's already done that. Fixing pages? He's already done that. He did most of this stuff when he was an Administrator. 13:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Revolt was Aeraes? 00:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Forum Would you mind looking at this thread? 23:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ADVUP? What are ADVUP userboxes, and do you need help with them? I have extensive experience, you know ;) 00:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Who knows, I may decide I wish to meddle in your affairs >:) 00:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) =0 O NOES!! 01:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) What's ADVUP and why move userboxes to ADVUP/User_Boxes? and It's commonly spelt "userboxes" (without the space). 06:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Ahhhh k, np - feel free to ask if you need any help (= 06:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Unblocking Policy This should clear things up about the recent incident with unblocking an user. 00:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:WTH You have to assume good faith, perhaps it was some sort of error caused by the new wiki layout (skin). I strongly believe that Zerouh would not intentionally delete such important pages. 20:31, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : On it. 20:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't believe Zerouh would ever say this. 21:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :* I sure hope it's not from AoS. I do have a strong suspicion, and I concur with Red Dog31's logic, that it may be someone from PHANTOM's website. 21:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*That is precisely what I was thinking, perhaps PHANTOM was involved as he does report on what he presumes isn't revealed to the public and a scandal that I was actually a corrupt page destroyer of the wiki is unusual. The fact that they deleted the main page though, instead of the Triumvirate's pages leads me to think the other way, that this was someone with technical experience (possibly an old enemy of the wiki), who hacked my account to just bother the wiki. 21:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Excel I '''need' to talk to you in-game. 21:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for letting me know. I just got home from school a little while ago, and it looks like everything has been resolved now, but I left a note on Zerouh's talk page. 21:24, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Excel I must congratulate you and thank you very sincerely for your assistance to not only the wiki, but myself. You have been very helpful and supportive throughout this process and your actions were wise. Thank you. 21:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sig Thanks for the sig :) Darke Physik 22:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New Homepage Looks good, like how you put the banner in - thanks. The contents title is abit small compared to the rest? 06:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Runecrafting!! Just to steal his thunder, I'll answer your question. For xp, I'd always use the ZMI altar. For profit, I'd do laws with the Abyss, nats with a graahk, or run/tele with astrals. 00:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Front page and RCing I'll write on the forum soon, I've been busy lately. As for Runecrafting, I would suggest you start doing nature runes for money or do astrals for experience. 02:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) *It's perfectly fine to cite a link that you may have used on a page but it's against policy to advertise websites on the wiki, unless they are other wikipedia or wikimedia projects. 21:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) **Sorry, I'm just informing you about the policies not trying to break anyones heart. = ( 21:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I almost forgot, Wiki Staff said that Zerouh's account is safe now. No problems, and thanks for the compliment. = ) 21:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: I was not criticizing just one administrator here, none of them seem to have taken there time to even glance at the stupid policies. 23:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : For more emphasis, regular editors aren't here to babysit admins that have been entrusted with special tools, it will work a lot better the other way around. If you don't like someone who actually follows policies then I'll leave. 23:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:History Wow, thanks Zerouh. I didn't realize you changed yours signature to look just like Excel's. Kinda strange, but thanks! 14:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Just don't do it anymore. I know you consider yourself a hero because you stopped Zerouh's hacker, but I still prefer asking him over you. 15:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :